


Savour

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Savour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

“Shh...” Dean murmured, pressing his hand to Sam’s mouth. Sam whimpered and arched against him, breath panting hot against his hand. “Come on, they’ll hear if you don’t keep it down, and then what do you think we’re going to do?”

Sam glared at him over his hand, but nodded reluctantly. Dean sighed and pulled it away, leaning in to kiss him, rubbing their cocks together through their shorts. Sam clutched his shoulders and kissed him back, sloppy and enthusiastic, irritation forgotten.

Heavy footsteps thudded up the stairs and they both froze. Dean pulled the blankets up to their necks and waited until both sets veered off, Bobby into his own bedroom and John’s into the other spare. Sam’s heart was pounding when the two doors shut quietly and Dean laid his hand on his brother’s chest to sooth him.

Sam’s fingers slipped up his arm and into the hair at his nape, twisting a little as he held on. Dean slipped between Sam’s legs, pushing him back down onto the bed when he tried to switch their positions. Sam might be only 16, and worried about getting caught by his dad, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be in charge. It didn't stop him from acting like he was the eldest, like he was the one who knew what was best and Dad was just trying to keep him down.

Dean distracted him by grinding his hips down, making Sam gasp. Dean shoved their shorts down and Sam reached between, them taking both of their cocks in hand. Dean braced himself above Sam and thrust into his grip, leaning down to kiss him again.

Sam gasped into his mouth and pulled them jerkily, grip too tight but utterly perfect. Dean held himself up with shaky arms as Sam’s grasp grew more confident, thumb spreading precome over both of their cocks. Dean let himself explore Sam’s mouth as he tried to hold off just a little longer, to enjoy this precious time when Dad wasn’t watching them constantly.

Sam twined a leg around Dean’s and pushed up against him, into his own fist, moaning quietly against Dean’s mouth. His breath hitches, hand tightening in Dean’s hair before he spills between them, a warm rush that pushes Dean over the edge after him.

Dean knows they’ll be gone in a few days, off on another hunt, stuck in tiny hotel rooms where Dad and Sam become more and more like caged tigers, so he wants to savour this. He slides down next to Sam, keeping his leg flung over his brother’s. Sam lets his head fall to the side, so close to Dean’s, breath fanning out over his face.

“I don’t wanna go,” he murmured. Dean bit his lip and traced his fingers down Sam’s side.

“Yeah, I know.”

*


End file.
